


Happy Birthday

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [100]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward remembers Winry's birthday.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FM_Alchemist Drabble Tree. I used the previous line of: “The only constant about those birthdays is that neither of them is here.”

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Normally, Ed didn't remember days; calendars were for people who stayed in one place, damn it, but today was important, and he'd vowed to himself to grow up, and not put aside things like this. He couldn't just keep living in the now, and not think that there were people who wanted to know he was okay. Not to mention, that he was thinking about them. 

The call box felt hot and stuffy, and Edward tried again to understand the Western accent from the operator. "Ris. Em. Bool." He repeated slowly. "Pinako Rockbell." He twined the wire around his finger, glaring at the stupid telephone dangling above his head. Knowing that the only constant about those birthdays is that neither of them is there with her - well, he had to do something to change it, in some little way. 

Another promise to her, as if he was going to keep coun - 

"Rockbell Automail." Pinako's voice never sounded so good, and a stupid smile brightened Ed's face. 

"Granny. Let me talk to Winry." 

It wasn't the same as being there, but it was better than nothing.


End file.
